


Lapidary

by sharpest_blade



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpest_blade/pseuds/sharpest_blade
Summary: Alana fantasizes about Will Graham. Margot obliges her.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Alana Bloom/Will Graham, Alana Bloom/Will Graham/Margot Verger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Lapidary

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my other WIP, so my brain came up with this instead.

It begins with a shared cigarette outside a large, loud birthday party. Margot leans her elbows on the balcony while she smokes, the strap on her slinky burgundy dress falls repeatedly over a shoulder. She hands the cigarette to Will and props her hip against the railing so she can look at him. She starts taking down her mess of hair; all that dancing loosened it from that stupid chignon. 

That was a mistake anyway, she thinks as she puts pins in her mouth, twisting her hair loose with both hands. She feels the tension release and runs the pads of her fingers in little circles against her scalp the way the stylist’s assistant does whenever she washes her hair. 

She and Will make eye contact as he turns his head and exhales so the smoke doesn’t blow in her direction. 

Will is lean and elegant, emanating quiet charisma and power in his tuxedo. Shit, the way people eye him. It’s shameless! Margot smirks to herself, taking the cigarette back from Will and leaning on the railing again. She is not a prude by any means, but maybe shamelessness has nothing to do with prudishness anyway. It’s its own thing, it existed like shoes and socks did, and people were shameless. How wonderful to grab the true meaning of that word and feel its shape the way you can when you run your eyes and hands over a piece of furniture and your synapses blip out the meaning they’ve deciphered: big solid wood office desk. 

Will made everything so clear. They’d bonded pretty fast over the last year, and Margot realized that they were something like best friends. And that she was reluctant to label it in case it would hurt. 

And yet, how nice to drift off after a spate of worry, eased by the knowledge that Will has your back. The thought of your incredible bad luck, and your incredible good luck: of all the people you could have come up to that day, it was Will Graham.

Will and Margot both had an affinity for fishing. They were always in the river with their waders on, talking. Then came the long conversations while riding the horses. He was thrilled the first time Margot had suggested it, practically giddy. He told her that he’d learned to ride while he was a beat cop in the city. They both loved animals. 

Will had always been adrift in the same way she was always anchored in place. He had a strange childhood, she had a strange childhood. She knew she was pretty. He also knew he was pretty. If only she and Will had gone to school together, if only they’d grown up in each other’s lives. How terrible that they couldn’t have those years too. 

“Alana told me last night that she thinks about sucking your cock while I watch,” Margot says. “She says she rubs her clit and thinks about it.”

Will bursts out laughing, loud and uncomfortably but also with a curve of the mouth that tells her he’s not displeased. 

“She gets really wet,” Margot says, talking to the party in the distance. “I love seeing her that turned on. It’s so fucking hot.” Margot pauses, pulling on the cigarette. 

How old school, she thinks as she exhales, memories of Alana coming on her tongue flitting by. It’s nice to smoke an actual cigarette for once. It leaves you with the same level of decadence and satisfaction as eating a entire chocolate bar. 

Margot can sense that Will’s turned on. A nasty spark of pride zings in her. 

“Are you asking me to have sex with your girlfriend, Margot?” 

“I can see how sexy she’ll look while you’re fucking her. She’ll love it. She can lie on top of me and you can fuck her doggy style. I’ll talk dirty to her and kiss her and grind against her.” Margot feels her cunt get wet. “Then I’ll make her come while she’s riding your dick.”

“When do I have to do you this favor,” Will sighs with award-winning irritation.

“What are you doing after the party?” She asks the party in the distance this, but turns to him for his answer. 

Margot was one of those women who derived the greatest pleasure from watching her lovers in ecstasy. There’s nothing hotter than having a beautiful woman greedily writhe on your mouth because you’ve turned her on, much less to the point that she’s desperate to come.

Margot encouraged Alana to act out her fantasies, to come first, to be as filthy or as coy as she wanted as long as every grunt and whimper was earned and genuine. And she encouraged Alana’s recent curiosity about how Will groaned, how expertly he’d eaten Margot’s pussy the one night they were together. She and Alana would discuss it as they fucked, crazy with lust, Alana at the thought of having sex with Will and Margot at the same time, Margot at the sight of Alana as she rubbed her clit and involuntarily humped the air.

There was something turning her on about the fact that it was Will, someone she admires and loves platonically. The idea of doing something sexual in front of him, letting him watch it. And watching the thin line snap: you feel smug because he can’t help himself, he emanates desire even if he can’t have you. 

The sex was undeniably pleasurable that one and only time. Margot thought Will would do a perfunctory job; she would fake it long enough until he gave her what she needed. But he knew how to lick and suck her clit. He did it with relish, the same way he ran his hands over her body and curled his fingers against her g spot. 

“Why do ask?” Margot smiles. “Is there something you want to tell me?”  
Alana shakes her head at the question, but Margot feels her dripping wet cunt.

“I didn’t suck his cock,” Margot says. “But you can.”

Alana squirms when Margot says this but bucks against her palm. “Are you sure this is okay?”

Margot tries to squeeze a roll of her eyes into her voice. “I’ll rub my clit against your while you suck his cock.”

“You won’t go down on me?”

“No, I want to watch you. I want to see your mouth, and I want to touch your cunt to see how wet it makes you. I’d say about the same as you are now talking about it, giving yourself to Will while I pleasure you.”

At that, Alana gasps into Margot’s mouth and comes.

I guess we’re doing this, Margot thinks with satisfaction.

Will trails behind Margot and Alana as Margot takes the room key from Alana’s tiny purse and fits it into the lock. The hotel is old-fashioned, fake-old timey in a hipster way. The key is heavy and an actual big brass key. It makes a big thonk as Margot set it down on the table by the door.

Alana sits on the velvet sofa but sees Margot and Will slip past her into the bedroom. “Where are you guys going?”

“Come here,” Margot yells back.

“What?”

“Come here,” Margot says, yanking Alana into the room.

Alana laughs. “What’s up, guys?”

“Take your dress off,” Margot says.

“What?”

Margot gives her a stern look.

Something changes in Alana’s expression, and suddenly she understands.

Will sits on the bed as Alana begins unbuttoning her dress. Margot takes the belt from her and sets it aside. Alana lets the dress drop to the floor.

“What do you think, Will?”

“Beautiful,” Will says.

Margot straightens Alana’s chin and gives her a grin, trying to communicate that everything’s cool, we’re having fun. She does it until she sees that Alana gets it, then sternly asks, “Do you like being in your underwear in front of Will? Be honest.”

“I do.”

“I’m usually the only one who gets to see you in these,” Margot sighs, snapping the waistband on Alana’s lace panties. “Why don’t you undress our guest?”

Alana turns to Will. She kneels between his legs solemnly and stars unbuttoning his shirt, laughing as Will shucks his jacket off. He’s in his boxer briefs when they get his pants off, his erection jutting against the fabric.

He and Alana make eye contact as he puts her hand on it.

“Why so shy?” Margot says, unhooking and removing Alana’s bra.

Will looks at Margot, who makes a nearly imperceptible nod of permission, and reaches out to massage Alana’s breasts. He leans over and sucks her nipples.

“May I kiss you?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Alana says, pushing his head toward hers. “Kiss me.”

Margot undresses and watches Alana’s tongue as it slides against Will’s. He cups his hand behind Margot’s head as she moves her mouth to Alana’s breasts and laps at her nipples. Margot paws at Alana’s panties as she does this, finally sliding the wet fabric down her thighs. She can smell her cunt, they all can. Margot’s cunt is wet too. She pulls her panties to her knees and kicks them off. 

And Will, Will has tugged his boxer briefs down to expose his hard cock, precum leaking and glistening.

Margot runs a hand through Alana’s hair and lightly tugs at it to break their kiss. Alana kisses Margot and presses their bodies together, but Margot has an idea.   
“Go down on us, baby,” she tells her lover. “Take turns.”

Margot lies on her back next to Will. 

“Go on,” she tells Alana before Alana touches her tongue to her clit. “That’s what you want, right? You want a cunt and dick. You want to eat pussy and suck cock at the same time. Go on, baby.” Margot touches her own nipples and peers down her body to watch Alana. 

Margot looks at Will, who’s stroking his cock and watching them. 

“Feed it to her, she’ll love it,” Margot tells him, and he does, cupping the back of Alana’s head and sliding his cock into her eager mouth. “There you go,” Margot tells Alana. “Mmm, you love that, I can tell. You’ve wanted to suck Will’s cock for so long.” 

Will groans at the thought and gently starts to fuck Alana’s mouth, his nerves singing. Margot curls her fingers into Alana’s g spot and feels her cunt pulse with pleasure. Shit, Margot thinks, rubbing her clit with her other hand.

Will’s thrusts slow, and he slowly pulls Alana off him. He looks at her puffy lips when he talks to her, pleased that they were just wrapped around his cock. “Eat her pussy, sweetheart,” he says.

Margot touches her mouth to Alana’s pussy.

“Yeah, that’s what you want. Look at you, you’re so fucking happy,” Margot says, watching. She pulls Alana head back and loves the twitch in her cunt when she look at her wet mouth.

Alana leans over and sucks Will’s cock, then back to Margot. Margot turns herself around and moves her head between Alana’s thighs.

“So fucking hot,” Will groans, kneeling above them, fisting his cock and willing himself not to jerk off too fast. He runs his free hand over their writhing bodies as they lick and suck at each other’s cunts. 

Alana lifts her head and worshipfully tongues and sucks Will’s cock before lapping again at Margot’s clit. 

“So sexy, Alana,” Margot grinds her cunt against Alana’s face. “I love seeing you like this.” 

Alana grunts in return.  
“Will’s gonna fuck you, okay baby?” Margot says, stroking her fingers through Alana’s hair. Alana laps at Margot harder, and Margot laughs. “Come up here, love. Lemme hold you while you enjoy his cock.”

“I love you,” Alana groans as she and Margot kiss.

“I know, pretty,” Margot whispers as Will pushes his cock into Alana, making her moan into Margot’s mouth. “How is it? Tell me.”

“His cock feels so good,” Alana says as Will’s thrusts get faster and harder. 

“Do you like it, Will?”

“Yeah, Margot. I fucking love it.”

“I told her how good you are in bed. I told her how hard you made me come, I couldn’t help it. You just know how to pleasure a woman’s body.”

“Yeah,” Will groans sitting up and pulling Alana back and on top of him. “I do.”

Alana gasps in surprise. Margot knows Alana feels exposed in this position, that it makes her feel wanton and that she loves it. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Margot says, “Look at you. Showing us your gorgeous body. Letting Will enjoy your cunt. Letting me watch you get fucked.”

Alana comes with a cry as Margot drinks in the sight then leans against Will’s chest in surrender. She locks eyes with Margot, who rubs her clit extra hard and comes. 

Margot and Will lock eyes and share a laugh. He wraps his arms around Alana and fucks up into her once, hard. 

“Oh,” she says,”that’s so good, keep doing that.”

“I was going to,” Will says, running his hands over her body. He kneads Alana’s tits as he increases his pace, and soon he’s fucking her steadily. 

Margot crawls between their spread legs and watches his cock slide in and out of Alana. She’s so wet, Will’s cock glistens as it fucks her, her wetness on his balls. 

“Do you love that you’ve had both of us now?” 

“I love that the three of us did this,” Alana tells them, “Do you think people will be able to tell when we’re together that you’ve shared me?”

“Is that what you want?” Will asks. “Do you want us to make it clear?”

“I think they’ll know if I kiss you and Will comes over and puts his thumb in your mouth for you to suck. You want people to know that you’ve had sex with both of us? That we’ve both made you come?”

Margot rubs Alana’s clit as she asks the question, and Alana comes hard on Will’s cock, triggering his orgasm. “Oh shit,” he cries out as they both drown in pleasure, Margot’s mouth wandering the length of Alana’s body. 

It doesn’t end with a cigarette, but Will and Margot find themselves heading to the balcony again just before sunrise as Alana sleeps in a bedroom above and to the left of them. 

“I enjoyed that,” Will tells the view as Margot opens the balcony door.

“I bet you did,” Margot smirks, nudging him with her elbow. “You’re the luckiest man alive.”

Will smiles and he and Margot kiss quickly, the kiss of best friends, before he puts his arm around her and walks her outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Will and Margot would've been best buds if they had the chance, fight me.


End file.
